Crónicas Erdianas
by Nancy Cephiro
Summary: Drabble #1: "Tardes de Castigos". Mientras limpian la habitación de Levi, Eren y Armin rompen por accidente la taza de té favorita del Capitán. Deciden ir al pueblo a comprar un pegamento, pero sin querer dan con un burdel. [Eren x Prostituta 1] [Armin x Prostituta 2]
1. Tardes de castigos

**DISCLAIMER: La historia de "Shingeki no Kyojin" no me pertenece, es de Hajime Isayama.**

 **•**

 **ஐ** **•**

* * *

 **ஐ** **•**

 **•**

 **Drabble #1:  
Tardes de castigos**

 **.**

Meses después de transcurrida la batalla en Shiganshina, existió para la isla Paradis un corto, pero muy ameno periodo de paz. La cantidad de titanes había disminuido casi por completo y sus habitantes estaban al tanto de toda la verdad, tanto de la vida interior como del exterior de los muros.

Por aquellos meses, grupos de religiosos, comerciantes y militares mantenían largas conferencias para seguir informándose sobre los sucesos internos de la Isla, claro está, ante la presencia de la Reina Historia.

Todo aquello aburría sobremanera a los jóvenes de la 104, ya entrados en sus 16 y hasta 17 años de edad.

La preciosa paz anteriormente mencionada, había logrado despertar entre los chicos el frenesí de la pubertad tardía, etapa de la vida tristemente olvidada y pausada durante muchos años, más que nada porque el terror a morir en combate contra titanes había sido más fuerte que la adrenalina y las calenturas típicas de la adolescencia.

Pero ahora había tiempo, y de sobra, para hablar, fantasear y discutir sobre mujeres…

—¿No se han fijado que Historia es la más bonita de todas las mujeres? —preguntó Jean en voz baja a Connie, Armin y Eren, cuando se encontraban en una de esas juntas protocolarias.

La pregunta de Jean alborotó como rayo las hormonas de los otros chicos.

—¿Que si está bonita? ¡Es la más sabrosa! Le queda perfecto ese vestido rosa.

—No seas grosero, Connie —lo reprendió Armin.

—Lástima que de toda la ferretería, nomás le bancan las tijeras.

Eren no comprendió la frase de Jean y preguntó: —No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Cómo que tijeras?

—¡Claro, se me olvidaba! —contestó el "cara de caballo" con aires de sabiondo y un tanto venenoso—, de todos nosotros tú eres el que menos experiencia tienes con mujeres. Tanto Armin aquí y allá ya te está afectando.

—Uuuujujuhhh —respondió Connie burlón.

El comentario encendió (como todos los que siempre hacía Jean) la furia y las ganas de pelear en Eren.

—¡Y de seguro tú tienes mucha experiencia! ¿No, animal? ¿Y entonces porqué Mikasa no te da ni los buenos días?

—Uuuujujuhhh —otra vez Connie burlón.

—Sssshhhhh… —los militares y comerciantes que se encontraban cerca de los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a callarlos.

—¡Mira pelotudo, a mí no me vas a decir nada con respecto a Mikasa!

—Sssshhhhh… Sssshhhhh…

—¡Cállense ya —expresó Armin— el Capitán Levi nos está viendo feo!

En efecto, Levi les estaba lanzando una mirada asesina, y llevó su dedo índice amenazador hasta los labios en señal de que cerraran la boca.

La amenaza del Capitán solo duró unos minutos, porque Jean volvió a la carga: —Oigan, y si a Historia le queda muy bien el color rosa, pues significa que también a Armin "trapito", ¿no?

Connie hizo esfuerzos para que no se le saliera una sonora carcajada y tapó casi toda su cara adentro de su saco militar.

—¡Ya basta con eso —expresó Armin ofendido— ya dejen de decirme "trapito", cabrones!

—Sssshhhhh… Sssshhhhh…

—Solo boludeas con tu hombría —dijo Connie a Jean casi entrecortadamente porque seguía aguantándose la risa— si eres tan hombre pues ve y métele un dedo a la Historia como bien se lo metía la fea de Ymir. ¡Pero acuérdate que Ymir tenía dedos de titán y…!

—¡AAAHHHH! —a los cuatro chicos se les escapó un grito de dolor. Era por Levi que ya estaba detrás de ellos jaloneándoles las orejas a cada uno, casi casi a la misma velocidad de movimientos que cuando se enfrentó al Titán Bestia.

—¡Están castigados los cuatro, mocosos majaderos hediondos degenerados!

 **•**

—¡¿Un mes limpiando la habitación del Capitán Levi?! —Eren recibió con horror la sentencia de castigo.

—¡Un mes y la quiere rechinando de limpio! —contestó Hanji con una risotada— y eso que a ustedes les tocó el mejor castigo. Connie y Jean tendrán que limpiar los baños.

—¡¿Solo los baños?! —dijo Armin—. Pero si eso es fácil, ya que por el momento solo somos nueve personas en la Legión de Reconocimiento, ¡los pueden limpiar en un solo día!

—¿Los baños de la Legión de Reconocimiento, de las Tropas Estacionarias y de la Policía Militar?

Eren y Armin abrieron los ojos. —Está bien. Nos quedaremos aquí...

 **•**

Mientras barrían y sacudían aquí y allá, Armin se percató de algo: —¿Te fijas que también hay muchas cosas de la Comandante Hanji aquí en la habitación del Capitán?

—Debe ser porque trabajan juntos.

—No seas tonto, Eren. Dicen que ya son pareja.

—¿Pareja de trabajadores juntos?

Armin rodó los ojos fastidiado. —Que tonto eres para estos temas. Jean tiene razón, no entiendes algunas cosas de pareja.

Si había algo que le encendía y enojaba a Eren, era precisamente que otras personas le dieran la razón al equino de Jean, y más cuando dichas personas eran Armin o Mikasa.

—¿De cuándo acá estás muy de acuerdo con lo que diga Jean?

—Ni al caso, no tienes porqué enojarte.

—¡Cuando te vuelvan a decir "trapito" no te volveré a defender! TRAPITO. Si bien dicen por ahí que un día me vas a traicionar.

—¿Cómo me dijiste?

—¡Trapito! ¡Historia 2.0! ¡Cabeza de coco!

—¿Ah, si?

Empezaron a darse de espadazos con las escobas al principio enojados, pero segundos después ya estaban risa y risa.

Sin embargo, uno de los dos chicos hizo un movimiento en falso el cual dio justo en el juego de tazas de té que se encontraban a orillas del escritorio.

La taza de té, junto con su platillo y la tetera se hicieron pedazos en el piso.

—¡No puede ser, la taza de té favorita del Capitán Levi! ¡Mira lo que hiciste, Armin!

—¿Lo que hice? ¡Lo que hicimos!

Antes de que Eren explotara de nervios, pues de ambos era precisamente el castaño el primero que entraba en pánico, Armin lo calmó.

—Tranquilo, vamos a buscar un pegamento, eso que la líder Hanji llama "Kola loka".

—¿Esa cosa existe? Pensé que era otro apodo del Capitán Levi.

Buscaron por todos lados, pero no encontraron nada. Pronto sería la hora de comida, cuando Hanji y Levi estarían de vuelta en el cuartel y entonces, según palabras de Armin, un castigo peor los esperaría.

Decidieron entonces salir a escondidas, ir al pueblo más cercano y comprar el dichoso pegamento con sus miserables ahorros.

 **•**

Vagaron por varias tiendas sin éxito. Nadie tenía pegamento hasta que llegaron a la última miscelánea del pueblo, donde tampoco encontraron nada.

Empero, cuando salían por la puerta y el tendero les menciona de la existencia de otra miscelánea, escucharon dos voces femeninas que los llamaban a sus espaldas, pues a un lado del negocio se encontraba el burdel del pueblo.

—¡Hola chicos guapos! ¿Se les ofrece algo?

—Quizás nosotras podamos ayudarlos —una segunda mujer les habló, y coqueta les guiñó el ojo.

—¡Hola señoritas! —saludó inocentemente Eren—, buscamos un pegamento especial.

—No somos señoritas, ji,ji,ji —contestó una de las prostitutas entre risillas.

—Ah, disculpe —dijo Eren—, entonces señoras…

—Tampoco somos señoras, ji,ji,ji,ji...

Mientras Eren intentaba captar el chiste sin ningún éxito, Armin lo jaloneó para hacerlo reaccionar; se estaba acabando el tiempo de regresar al cuartel: —Vámonos Eren, créeme que aquí no encontraremos una "Kola loka".

—Te equivocas —dijo una de ellas— da la casualidad de que yo tengo ese pegamento… en mi cuarto, claro. —Volvió a guiñarles el ojo, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a la bolsita de dinero que Armin cargaba en su mano izquierda.

El rubio trató de detener al impulsivo de Eren, pero éste ya se encontraba adentro del local siendo jaloneado por una de las chicas.

Adentro, una mujer regordeta y canosa con aspecto de ser la jefa de todas las meretrices, interceptó a los cuatro.

—Oigan nenas, ¡¿qué tratan de hacer con estos dos chiquillos?!

—Madam Anita, solo les vamos a colaborar con un trabajito.

—¡Estos chicos no pasan de 18 años! ¡Aún no es legal!

—¡Pero son soldados! —contestó la otra—, ya son hombres, ¡ya es legal!

—No solo somos soldados —dijo Eren emocionado— también somos dos de los titanes cambiantes que los periódicos mencionaron hace meses, ¿sí están informadas de todo lo que sucedió en la Isla, verdad?

—¿Qué titán? —preguntó una.

—Pues yo soy el Titán Atacante, y cuando se me para la Coordenada, puedo controlar todo perfectamente a mi alrededor.

—Y yo soy el Titán Colosal, el más grande titán en tamaño de toda la Isla y también es el más caliente de todos. Hasta me sale vapor.

Ambas prostitutas sorprendidas, junto con la matrona, abrieron los ojos a más no poder.

—Ah, bu-bueno… pues su-suban, ya no son tan niños...

Armin intentó negarse. Por supuesto que él no era tan inocente como Eren, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba por suceder; pero no pudo detenerse porque el escote de aquella moza le estaba provocando choques eléctricos en todo el cuerpo.

Mientras caminaban, la cortesana enroscó sus dedos con los suyos, y un escalofríos recorrió a Armin despertándole un deseo que lo incitaba deliciosamente a algo prohibido.

Se convenció entonces de que deseaba estar a solas con aquella mujer entrada ya en su treintena de años, y que por lo tanto demostraba tener muy buena experiencia en lo que a ella se dedicaba. No era pura labia como las babosadas de Jean. Esta cortesana le pondría en práctica en vivo y a todo color, lo que aquellos cuatro jóvenes soldados solo aspiraban a imaginarse en sueños.

Armin supo que viviría por fin su primera relación sexual; y aunque él y Eren tenían el tiempo y el miedo a Levi encima, había una fuerza poderosa que lo alejaba más y más del cuartel y lo incitaba a acercarse más a la puerta de aquella habitación donde se encerró con la mujer.

Por fin dejarían de decirle "trapito", POR FIN dejarían de confundirlo con Historia. Se haría hombre de una vez por todas.

Y mientras Eren se encerraba con la otra joven, Armin ya tenía en la cama a la treintañera debajo de él, a la que de un tirón le quitaba el vestido y besaba sus carnes.

« _A ver si así se atreven a seguir diciéndome "trapito", cabrones…_ »

 **•**

En la otra habitación, la meretriz se sentó en la cama esperando a que Eren se acercara a ella, pero el chico se quedó de pie intrigado:

—Ehmm... ¿No va darme el pegamento?

—Sí, sí, luego, luego… mejor explícame eso de tu "titán" —le dijo con voz melosa y en doble sentido.

—Ah pues, es muy grande, mide muchos metros y es muy atacante. Lo activo solo cuando me lastimo o me muerdo el dedo.

La mujer abrió los ojos desconcertada. Había escuchado tantos fetiches a lo largo de su carrera, pero era la primera vez que escuchaba métodos de "excitación" tan extraños.

Se acercó hasta ponerse frente a Eren y en un descuido tomó sus manos. —¿Mordiéndote el maldito dedo? ¿Así…?

—Ehmm, sí,sí… —contestó nervioso por tener a la meretriz tan cerca de su cara—, pe-pero no es buena idea hacerlo aquí po-porque…

DEMASIADO tarde. La prostituta mordió el dedo pensando que se trataba de algún juego sexual, y Eren, que apenas comenzaba a sentirse excitado por el momento no tuvo la oportunidad de reaccionar.

Entonces un amenazador rayo alumbró todo el burdel, la miscelánea de enseguida y de paso a toda la cuadra de negocios que estaban alrededor.

Estremecedoras explosiones aquí y allá se escucharon a cientos de kilómetros por la transformación de Eren, que rompió vidrios, puertas, techos y ventanas. Todo esto acompañado claro está, del griterío de los civiles que según ellos el miedo a los titanes había sido ya cosa del pasado.

Ahora tenían a un titán orejón de ojos verdes que trataba de pedir disculpas en un dialecto que no se entendía, solo gruñidos que lejos de parecer una disculpa parecían blasfemias, y las personas más le temían y se alejaban corriendo de él.

Eren trató de volver a la normalidad pero no pudo. Buscó con la mirada a su amigo Armin y lo alcanzó a divisar corriendo desnudo por entre los escombros tratando de taparse con lo que encontrara en su camino, acompañado de la prostituta que también corría desnuda junto a él. Al menos habían tenido tiempo de terminar (y muy bien) lo que hace rato habían empezado.

 **•**

 **•**

—¡¿Se puede saber QUÉ COÑOS HACÍAN EN ESE LUGAR?!

Eren y Armin mantenían la mirada agachada mientras recibían su merecido regaño por parte del Capitán Levi.

También se encontraban presentes Hanji, Jean, Connie y Sasha. Mikasa era la única ausente pues había caído en cama con síntomas de un pre-infarto al enterarse de que Eren había estado en ese lugar rodeado de otras mujeres.

Aunque estuvieran recibiendo un regaño, Armin no podía borrarse de la cara la enorme sonrisa de pura mera satisfacción, cosa que encendía la rabia y la envidia de Jean. El equino ya no podría creerse ni sentirse el más hombrecito del grupo. Ese lugar de macho alfa cabrío ahora le pertenecía a Armin, que en menos de media hora había adquirido toda la experiencia suficiente como para aplastar a su enemigo de fantasías sexuales.

Sin embargo, no por eso se salvaría de otro nuevo castigo.

—Es que… Capitán Levi… es que quebramos su tacita de té favorita; y aunque buscamos pegamento por todo el cuartel no encontramos nada y por eso tuvimos que ir al pueblo a comprarla.

—¿Ah sí? —intervino Hanji—, pues gracias a eso al menos cuatro meretrices han interpuesto una demandan contra la Legión por daños contra la salud, incluyendo el hecho de que sufrieron quemaduras de primer y segundo grado y algunas se quedaron calvas; y ni hablar de los daños materiales que la Legión deberá pagar a los comercios aledaños que quedaron destruidos, o mejor dicho reducido a ESCOMBROS.

—A ver, un momento —interrumpió Levi—, ¿qué tacita de té?

—Pues una blanca de rayas verdes. La quebramos junto con su platillo —explicó Eren.

—¡Pero si esa taza ni es mía, es de Hanji! ¿Tanto desmadre por algo que ni era mío?

En efecto, en aquella tarde de castigos, Eren sintió ganas por primera vez de volver a ser secuestrado, privado de su libertad, lo que fuera, por tal de evitar los nuevos castigos impuestos por el padre postizo de la Legión.

 **•**

 **ஐ** **•**

* * *

 **ஐ** **•**

 **•**

Que queeeee, jaja... ese Armin salió todo un lokillo, jajajajajaja.

Perdónenme las groserías que no puedo vivir sin ellas a la hora de escribir.

Este drabble es para el reto "Susurros", de nuestra querida página **Attack on fanfics.**

Espero les haya gustado y se hayan reído un poquito.

Saludos y gracias por su lectura.

 **Nancy**

 **18/Septiembre/2017**


	2. Annie Leonhart

**DISCLAIMER: La historia de "Shingeki no Kyojin" no me pertenece, es de Hajime Isayama. Pero diré que sí es mía para ver si cierto que demandan a los autores de fanfics cuando no ponen el mentado disclaimer. Gracias.**

 **•**

 **ஐ •**

* * *

 **ஐ •**

 **•**

 **Drabble #2:  
Annie Leonhart**

.

No sé si lo que hice fue un acto suicida, uno heroico, o uno de total y completa cobardía.

Lo cierto es que parezco una tortuga asustada, aquí encerrada en mi caparazón de cristal, tratando de evadir la realidad, el castigo que me espera o quizás la guerra que sé muy bien se acerca y en la que no deseo participar.

¿Por qué hice esto? Me lo he preguntado un millón de veces desde mi autodestierro y aunque sé la respuesta me niego a creerla: Porque me encariñé con esta isla.

Yo, la fría Annie Leonhart, me encariñé de esta gente. De sus chicos nobles y princesos, sus _Hanji's_ inteligentes, sus _Sasha's_ tragonas… sus Mikasa's obsesivas.

Aún recuerdo la madriza que me acomodó "la china" aquél día. Y ni así le guardo rencor. Todo lo contrario: Me siento totalmente imposibilitada de volver a matar a algunas de estas personas. Nunca más.

Nunca jamás.

A pesar de mi aburrimiento y del dolor que sentía por estar lejos de mi padre, ser parte de los cadetes 104 sanó todo dolor que me hubiese causado Mare en el pasado.

Me contaron historias catastróficas sobre esta isla antes de venir. Me contaron sobre supuestos demonios que mataban sin piedad a otros demonios. Me contaron de seres malignos que hurtaban, violaban, estafaban a otros sin piedad. Y, aunque no son santos, tampoco son peores que los malditos de Mare.

Cómo desearía haber nacido aquí, ¡desde un principio haber estado aquí! Que mi papá y yo hubiéramos crecido en alguna de las aldeas, adentro de los muros.

Entonces los dos hubiésemos sido libres. Hubiésemos sido una familia feliz.

¿Pero para qué me pongo a soñar en vano? Me lastimo yo sola soñando fantasías donde Mare nunca destruyó mi vida.

Ahora entiendo tanto a Reiner, sus frustraciones, su dolor… y su doble personalidad toda tan pendeja que el pobre ya no sabía si iba o venía.

 **•**

De vez en cuando alguno de los chicos me viene hacer guardia, y se la pasan pique y pique el cristal a ver si ahora sí se quiebra.

¡Qué se va andar quebrando! Si acá adentro del cristal me la paso a toda madre. Después de todo, parece que huir de los problemas no es tan malo como parece. Fracasé como guerrera de Mare, pero desde mi punto de vista YO GANÉ. Gané mi libertad, irónicamente encerrándome yo misma.

Me doy cuenta de todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor porque, a pesar de estar en animación suspendida, mi conciencia sigue viva. Veo y escucho todo.

Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Armin.

Armin…

Si él supiera lo feliz que me hizo cuando me dijo que yo era una buena persona. ¿Yo? ¿La zorra asesina? ¿Cómo es que para alguien yo era una buena persona?

A veces ninguno de mis ex compañeros anda por aquí, y entonces ponen a otros desconocidos a hacerme guardia.

Odio que hagan eso, porque anda un pelotudo degenerado que no me gusta cómo me mira, y el otro día hasta se atrevió a tocarse enfrente de mí. Sí, ahí… aún lado de mis paredes de cristal. Estoy casi segura que es uno de la Policía Militar.

Eso sí, limpió todo su marranero antes de que llegara el Capitán Levi. Nunca falta el baboso depravado. Y encima se pone a bromear con otro más cerdo que él: _—¿Marría un pajote?, jajajaja…_

Cómo lo odio, ojalá un día el Capitán lo sorprenda.

El Capitán…

¿Aún tendrá deseos de matarme? Después de todo yo asesiné a su primer escuadrón. Pero a cambio, se ganó a un escuadrón mejor: Precisamente mis ex compañeros de la 104. A ver si luego me lo va agradeciendo.

De vez en cuando se queja de ellos con la comandante Hanji como si se trataran de niños. Lo he escuchado varias veces: _—¡Me tienen hasta la madre, no limpian bien!… Se creen que se mandan solos… No les gusta bañarse… orinan donde quieren…_

Pero se hace tonto. Adora a su nueva élite, la mejor que ha tenido. Reniega de ellos con un deje de cariño, prácticamente como un padre que regaña a sus hijitos y es evidente lo orgulloso que siente de ellos.

Si yo hubiera nacido aquí en esta isla también fuera parte de su escuadrón. También yo acataría sus órdenes, practicara con Mikasa, saldría a una cita amorosa con Armin, haría las labores de limpieza junto con Sasha y Connie, y…

¿Para qué me hago ilusiones? Eso nunca pasará. Y no pasará en primera porque soy la "zorra traidora", y en segunda, porque pronto he de morir.

¿Será por eso que me siento a momentos tan feliz? ¿Tan liberada?

Lo mismo me pasó aquella vez que me "agarró el tonto" en las puertas del subterráneo, cuando no pude parar de reír como loca enfrente de Armin, Eren y Mikasa. Esa vez me sentí liberada también porque ya me habían descubierto y, para bien o para mal, ya podía soltar ese secreto que estaba guardando durante todos estos años.

 **•**

Aunque generalmente me siento tranquila o de "buen humor", otras veces es inevitable que llore. Entonces, el que me esté haciendo guardia de turno me mira asustado a través del cristal y va avisarle a Hanji o a quien tenga cerca.

—¡Mira! ¡Mira _pelón —_ le dice de repente Jean a Connie _—_ está llorando!

Pero para cuando llega Levi o Hanji, yo he vuelto a ser el mismo maniquí de siempre.

A veces escucho a Armin y Eren planeando conspiraciones contra Mare, y esa es la mejor parte, la que más me gusta: Ya lo saben todo y eso le quita un enorme peso de encima a mi alma.

 **•**

He de morir muy pronto y lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí, encerrada cual pendeja adolescente emberrinchada en su habitación, esperando a que sus papis le cumplan algún capricho típico de la edad. Pero no soy ninguna adolescente.

¿Alguna vez lo fui? Mare me quitó todo. Mi familia, mi adolescencia, mi infancia. También me quitó mi inocencia.

Ojalá me hubiesen aventado a los perros para que éstos me comieran como lo hicieron con la tía de Eren. Ojalá me hubieran matado a orillas del río y así mi cuerpo hubiera servido por lo menos de abono a la tierra.

Pero no. A mi cuerpo le dieron otro uso justo aquella madrugada, cuando irrumpieron a mi casa y le "avisaron" a mi padre de que yo era la elegida para ser un "Guerrero". Era apenas una nena, pero así de la nada, esa misma noche dejé de ser una niña.

Eran dos soldados...

Y me arrancaron todo, mi pasado, mi presente, mi futuro. Y le dijeron a mi padre que la única manera de mejorar nuestra miserable existencia era que yo me convirtiera en Guerrera. ¿Cómo no iba aceptar, si ya habíamos recibido un castigo anticipado?

Tenía razón mi papá cuando dijo que siempre viviría en mi corazón. Siempre lo está, siempre latiendo el suyo junto al mío, me consuela con sus manos invisibles y yo le limpio sus lágrimas de fantasma. Vive siempre en mi corazón y así será por siempre y para siempre.

 **•**

 **•**

¿Ya? ¡¿Ya se han cumplido los 13 años?! No puede ser…

Descubro horrorizada que el cristal se ha roto en un millón de pedazos. Se acabó todo, es mi fin como Annie y ahora comienzo una nueva existencia, una como otro eslabón más de las tantas titanes hembras.

Nunca me casaré, ni seré mamá, ni tendré jamás una tarde de amigas, de compras, de pic-nic. No sé por qué todo esto me pasa por la cabeza tan de repente, y entonces no puedo evitar el llanto.

Muchos ojos me miran, pero solo los de Eren son amables. Me sonríe y le sonrío. Él es la Coordenada, así que él sabe qué estoy planeando.

—¿Estás seguro que podemos confiar en ella? —le pregunta Hanji, pero ni bien ha terminado de hablar cuando Eren ya se planta frente a mí.

—Gracias —me dice de la nada, y entonces no puedo evitar sonreírle mientras lloro un poco más.

Finalmente los demás también lo entienden: Voy a darles a ellos mi Titán Hembra. Voy a hacer por lo menos una vez en la vida lo correcto.

—Soy una erdiana, Eren, erdiana como tú y como ellos. Por nuestra libertad —y prosigo a hacer el saludo de la Legión.

Fue evidente la emoción de Eren. Si viviéramos en otras circunstancias, juraría que los demás también se hubieran acercado a abrazarme, justo como lo hicieron él y ahora Armin. Pero veo que siguen dudando.

—¿Quieres elegir tú misma a tu reemplazo? —me pregunta Armin.

—Ya elegí —le contesto y dirijo mi vista hacia las únicas tres mujeres que nos acompañan: Mikasa, Sasha y Hanji.

Las tres se miran sorprendidas.

—Mi reemplazo será ella —apunto con mi dedo índice a la susodicha.

—¿QUÉEE? ¿YOOO? —y responde impresionada.

 **•**

 **ஐ •**

* * *

 **ஐ •**

 **•**

¿A quién eligió? Ni yo sé, queda a preferencia del lector.

Hay partes en las que Annie no pensaría o hablaría de la manera en que la expongo acá, y encima están las groserías. Pero a veces me resulta inevitable no hacerle algunos pequeños cambiecillos de personalidad a los personajes, es mi vicio.

Hay dos teorías sobre Annie: 1) Está esperando a que pasen los 13 años para heredar su Titán a alguien de la isla a favor de Eren y compañia. 2) Está esperando a que sus amigos de Mare la rescaten.

Desearía mucho que fuera la primera :( .

 **Att:**

 **Nancy**

 **30/Julio/2017**


End file.
